Uncovered Secrets
by EmeraldBlossom2
Summary: SakuraK.heiress to the Kinomoto furtune,daughter of the highly respected Fujitaka Kinomoto.Sakura and Syaoran happens to meet in school. she tries to hide her identity from alot of people, can she hide it from him? what happens when she gets amnesia?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a new story, I got the idea one day when I woke up but then it was a boring day so I've plotted the story and got more ideas as I went along. I'm not such a good writer but I hope that you can have some patience. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do ****Not**** own Card captors. CLAMP Does**.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(Me talking)

**Chapter One: Another Stressful Day & New Annoying Student**

A beautiful day it was in the small town Tomoeda. The harmonious rays of the morning sun were shining through those clouds of a mournful white, enlightening the beautiful landscape of cherry blossom trees, birds singing melodic melodies; everything was in such grace. But, in a certain household, a certain person wasn't having such a peaceful day.

"Hoe!!!"

Sakura Kinomoto, the heir to the Kinomoto clan, the only daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. She never wished for anything else than to be like any other normal girl but it was never granted. No one in her school knows about her true identity as the daughter of the famous Fujitaka Kinomoto except the teachers and some of her friends. She tries hard to keep a low profile while her overprotective father keeps hiring _unwanted_ bodyguards to follow her around everywhere she goes even in school and she doesn't like it one bit.

"What!, No Way. He's not going with me to school" She argued.

"Come on Sakura, he's your long lost brother, after all you'll get to know each other better" Fujitaka reasoned with his daughter.

"Yea that, and my bodyguard for the day" she rolled her eyes.

"Arghh. I've had enough. I'm going to school" she said and stomped her way to the large and elegant oak door.

"And Touya is going with you! Bye sweetie!" Her father said just before she slammed the door.

Fujitaka turned towards Touya and said; "be patient with her Touya, she is stubborn"

"I will sirr…. Sorry...Dad" he corrected himself then walked away to accompany his angry sister.

Sakura and Touya stepped in the exquisite black limo and were off to school. The ride would be twenty minutes long.

Most of the time, her thoughts were filled with flashbacks of yesterday and how her long lost brother was Touya. She looked out the window and was thinking how school would be today. '_Why did James had to get sick with the flu, and when is Meilin going to be back from Hong Kong?_' she wondered off.

James and Meiling are Sakura's bodyguard in school, when they're absent Touya goes on duty.

'_Oh no… I'm going to be stuck with Touya and no freedom, oh god no.' _she screamed in her head,_ 'ok I've got an idea, I'm going to beg him to give me some space and freedom at school…… hmm… that might just work, Hah' _she smiled mentally.

"Touya" She called.

"Yeah Kajuu?" Touya turn to look at her and smirked.

She noted that she had gained his attention and let it drop then smiled sweetly and said; "you're like a brother to me and you're going to be my bodyguard in school for a while" she paused then said "Can you please give me some space and not stick around all the time? Please, Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she pouted with the most kawaii puppy eyes that no one can resist.

"No, Sakura" Touya stated firmly and I AM your brother. (Well seems like not everyone can't resist her puppy eyes)

"But"

"No Buts, Sakura, I have all rights to be protective of you 24/7 because I'm your brother and it is my duty to protect you" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok" she said hesitantly barely above whisper and returned her gaze to the windows.

'_O god, I can't believe that I let the thought that he is my real brother slip' _she sighed.

The rest of the ride to school was filled with silence.

The limo parked outside by the school gates, Sakura stepped out with her brown backpack with a pink cherry blossom key ring hanging on, followed by Touya.

Tomoyo and Chiharu, two of Sakura's close friends stood by the Sakura tree surrounded by falling pink petals that gives a peaceful sensation to everyone. The petals giving off numerous shades of pink as the sunlight shone from above making it into serene appearance with a splendid scent of sweet fragrance.

The two friends were in their school uniforms, Tomoyo had her hair in a bun while Chicharu had hers in two pigtails. They waited patiently for Sakura.

Tomoyo saw Sakura walking through the school gates and nudged Chiharu, "hey, look there, Sakura's coming" and pointed, "She looks spaced out though, what'd you think?"

Chiharu look where she had pointed and saw Sakura walking with Touya. "Don't know, maybe it has to do with her father and the bodyguard thingy again", she shrugged then turn to look at Tomoyo.

"Let's call her" Stated Tomoyo.

"Sakura!!"

"Sakura!!!!!"

Her golden auburn orbs swayed as her head snapped to the sound of her name being called, she saw her two best friends smiling and waving at her by the Sakura tree surrounded by cherry blossoms. For the first time of the day her enchanting emerald eyes shone brilliantly and a little smile appeared on her beautiful and peaceful face.

Sakura made her way to the cherry blossom tree glad that her friends can cheer her up a bit for the day. "Hey guys, what sup?"

"Nothing much, what about you?" they asked, their eyes looking over Touya.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said "dad, you know, the usual. Onii-chan insist he'll look after me"

The two girls looked puzzled. "Onii-chan??"

Sakura smiled and said; "long story, I'll tell you later"

Tomoyo shrugged and asked "you are okay, right? You looked spaced out a minute ago" she could make out that those smiles were fake since the day she knew about her friend's real identity.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said as they started to walk towards the school before the bell rings.

* * *

They walked to the admin office totally aware that many people were staring at them, some girls were smiling seductively and some guys were glaring daggers at them.

"Weirdoes" one boy muttered, he had messy chocolate brown hair and dark amber eyes, walking along with his cousin/friend who had on glasses and dark blue hair.

They walked through the foggy glass door and to the lady sitting by the brown oak desk; she was looking at some files which seem like student profiles. "Excuse me miss, we're new here" stated the boy with the glasses. The lady looked up from the files and smiled at the boys, "please have seat gentlemen".

Both took their seat opposite the lady who had a name tag saying "Miss Nakura Akisuki". She took out some files then asked "your names please?"

"Li Syaoran" stated the one with the messy brown hair.

"And I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol" stated the other.

She handed their stuff to them including their schedule and said "here is what you will need, and you should go to your locker then your homeroom"

"Thanks Miss Akisuki" they said and headed out to the hallway.

Syaoran and Eriol walked down the busy hallway, students filing in at the very moment. As they turned left to go to their locker, a girl bumped into Syaoran.

"OWW!" she yelled as she fell on her butt. "Watch where you're going" Syaoran growled with a harsh tone.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" asked a girl with dark raven hair. Eriol and the girl helped her up from the floor as Syaoran starting walking away from them.

"Sorry about my cousin, he's not in a good mood today" Eriol apologized to her.

"Its okay, but its not like he's the only one in a bad mood" Sakura replied. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura; these are my friends Daidouji Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, pleasure meeting you" He said, "I better go, I'll see ya around"

"Bye" Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu said as they walked away from him and headed to homeroom.

"Brrriinnggg!!!!!!!!!" the school bell rang signally the first bell. They walked in the classroom and Touya was already there talking to the teacher, they took their respective seats.

"So Sakura, your dad sent him to be you bodyguard?" Tomoyo nudged her.

"Yeah, I told him I'd don't need one but he still sent Touya and he's my brother" she sighed and turn to look at Touya.

The final bell had rang and the students were all seated.

"Ahem" the teacher cleared his throat to get attention, "class, we have two transfer students from Hong Kong today" he pause and then look towards the door, "please welcome Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol"

All eyes were set towards the door, eager to see who they were, as soon as they entered there were whispers among classmates, giggles from the girls and scowling from the guys.

Sakura looked upfront of the class and gasp seeing who Li Syaoran was. _'He's Li Syaoran?? Oh my god, dad talked about the Lis once' _Thoughts ran through her head.

"MISS KINOMOTO!!!!"

Her eyes blinked, unknown to her everyone was looking at her and some were snickering.

"Please raise your hands so that Li knows where to sit" the teacher said a little gentler then before.

Sakura slowing raised her hands while Tomoyo who sat next to her was giving her worried glances _'I've got to find out what's wrong with her'_ and made note to ask her friend what's wrong later on.

Syaoran walked down the rows of seat until he was next to Sakura "You know its bad to be daydreaming in class" he snickered then sat in the seat behind her. It was then she snapped out of her daze and frowned at the comment.

Homeroom was fifteen minutes and the teacher had already finished with the register. Students were leaving the classroom one by one and some by groups, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chicharu walked down the hallway and to their next class. Tomoyo and Chicharu had Music next and Sakura had Math. They said their goodbyes then split up at the end of the hallway. Sakura walked to her next class with Touya following her a few yards apart so that others won't get suspicious.

"Stupid math" she muttered "I don't know why they invented math in the first place, it's so boring and to say complicated as hell" unknown to her, someone was walking right behind her.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness" he said.

She turned and glared at the person, "I wasn't talking to myself, and I was stating a fact"

Syaoran smirked seeing her reaction.

"Ugh… get a life" she mumbled walking away.

Syaoran continued walking in the same direction. Sakura turned to see Syaoran behind and frown "Why are you following me?"

"I am not" he replied casually

"Fine" she said then continues walking. She walked up to the classroom but realizes that Syaoran was still there she turned and glares at him and asked in an ice tone "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?"

"I am NOT following you" he replied annoyed, "I have math next"

"Oh..." she whispered and blushed at her stupidity and looked down at the floor.

"Arghh, that stupid boy. If he tries anything on Sakura, I'll kill him" Touya glowered and glared daggers a few feet away.

* * *

"Hey, you got that wrong" he pointed to a sum on her notebook.

"Shut up" she glowered.

He grinned and leaned back on his chair. Ten minutes had already passed and Sakura still hadn't finished her work as yet.

Syaoran leaned forward and whispered "Need some help?" he waited for an answer and he got:

"Leave me alone"

"Li and Kinomoto, is there anything you two would like to share with us?" the teacher asked slightly taking Sakura off guard.

She smiled sheepishly; bowing her head "Gomen-nasai" she apologized while Syaoran was grinning at her.

Syaoran raised his hands and the teacher turned to him. "Yes Li?"

"I was trying to help her out sensei, I'm greatly sorry for interrupting your class"

Sakura turned and glared at him for making her look like the bad guy.

The teacher stared at the two for a moment before continuing writing more sums on the board. "Very well, but do pay attention in my class and I would take no more excuse for that"

Sakura let out a sigh as Syaoran kept smirking at her. '_This is one interesting girl'_ he chuckled silently


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with the second chaptor, its Not what I really had in mind at first. Sry.

I would like to thank my first 2 reviewers:

1. LuvMeAlwayz

2. personwholikestoread

**Chaptor Two**

Two girls walked around the school's camping looking for their friend, they passed the food court then headed towards the back of the school where a few cherry blossom trees are. Chiharu and Tomoyo found Sakura sitting by her favorite cherry blossom tree looking dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with you girl, you've been spaced out awfully a lot today. Is something bothering you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No…, yes…, well something like that" answered Sakura; as she tried to look like her normal cheery self but failed terribly.

"Okay then, you are definitely troubled" Chiharu stated and then grabbed an unexpected Tomoyo who yelped as her butt hit the spot next to Sakura.

"So what's bothering you Kura?" Asked Chiharu giving a reassuring smile at their friend as Tomoyo patted Sakura's back.

Sakura kept staring at the ground and playing with her fingers confused as to where to start telling her friends about her long lost brother.

In the mean time her thoughts drifted off to a certain amber eyed boy by the name of Li. '_the name Li… I can't seem to place him but dad used to mention the Li Agent Corp.'_

"Hello…?" Tomoyo waved her hands in front of Sakura's face, "is anyone there? Are you on Jupiter…?" Catching her attention at last, Tomoyo growled out of frustration, "so spill"

"My dad told me that Touya is my brother whom we lost when I was 3 years old. I didn't believe it at first but DNA proved it to be true..." Sakura said barely above whisper, playing with her fingers.

"Oh…" escaped from her friends' lips as they are unsure of what to say because the information Sakura just gave them came as a slight shock.

"Touya didn't know that we were his family…, his boss had some information and went to my dad about it and they decided to do a DNA test." Sakura sighed continuing to tell her friends why she was so troubled.

"Don't worry about it too much Kura, everything will work out fine" both of her friends assured her with their brilliant smiles.

Sakura had to chuckle at how her friends were always there to cheer her up, no matter what she goes through; good times and bad they always seem to be there for her especially Tomoyo whom she trust with all her heart and knows all her deepest secrets. Before they could do anything else two guys walked up to them. Unbeknownst to them some girls glared at them and whispered among themselves.

"Hi girls, what sup?" greeted Hiiragizawa Eriol smiling; following him was a frowning Syaoran Li.

"Hi Hiiragizawa-san" Chorused the girls. "Hi Li-san, you looked troubled" asked Tomoyo as she look at him with a questioning look.

"Syaoran already has a fan club of girls" Eriol answered for him, "but is seems like he's already interested in someone" smiling towards Sakura as Syaoran glared at him.

Sakura fidgeted feeling uncomfortable as Li stared at her interestingly. Hiiragizawa started a friendly conversation with Tomoyo and Chiharu while Syaoran stared at Sakura with an astonished look while she seemed to find the ground the most interesting at that moment.

If it wasn't because of certain circumstances Sakura would have been cheerfully giving them a grand school tour, but unfortunately because of what had happened at home; she wasn't as cheerful.

The bell rang snapping Sakura out of her trance. The four walked off to their next class which happened to be the same. The seating arrangement were the same too; Syaoran behind Sakura whilst Tomoyo sat at the side with Eriol behind her.

* * *

Sakura didn't pay attention to the sensei in Chemistry class. She was staring out the window and seems to be deep in thought. Syaoran tapped her on her shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts before the sensei turned to them.

"Attention class" started the sensei; eyes roaming the shuffling papers in hand. "There is a project that is to be completed before the end of the month. It will be done by groups of two". Students started to murmur to themselves, same groaned at the fact that they have to complete a project.

"Your partners has already been chosen." He glanced around the class looking at the students' reaction before continuing. "The first two partners will be kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran"

Sakura groaned inwardly _'why do I have to be paired with him, I'm always paired with Tomoyo"_ she sighed sadly _'I can't tell him who I am, argghh. This is just not my day'_

Syaroan had a grin on his face. He found Sakura to be interesting. He doesn't really like to socialize a lot especially with girls but when he saw her he felt somehow attracted to Sakura.

* * *

"What a day" mumbled Sakura as she and Tomoyo walked towards Touya who was waiting for them at the front gate. They're going to take a ride home from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo is also from a wealthy family; her mother owns one of the largest toy companies in Tokyo.

"Kinomoto-san!!! Daidouji-san!!!" Two guys called out running towards them.

"The project..." Eriol managed to say gasping for breath.

"We'll deal with that later" Sakura replied "we have to go, we'll give you a call to discuss what topic we should do" with that said, they headed towards Tomoyo's limo.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and blinked. "They don't have our numbers" Syaoran just shrugged and said "let's go".

* * *

A girl with long layered auburn hair lay silently on her soft pink and blue silk bed staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. The recent activities had taken its toll on her. It was quite confusing as to how Touya disappeared and then all of a sudden he comes back.

A soft knock brought her back to reality, a head with long black hair belonging to a middle aged half Spaniard and half Japanese woman by the name of Lena popped in. "dinner is ready, Sakura" Lena said and smile gently before turning to go.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she replied and got up from the comfortable position she was in on her bed.

Lena had been working for the Kinomotos for quite a long time, her mother used to serve Sakura's mother. Nadeshiko used to treat her and her family very well that's why she had vowed to take care of Sakura when Nadeshiko died after giving birth to Sakura.

Sakura entered to dining area to find her father and Touya chatting. They smiled at her when they noticed her presence. She made her way to the table and sat opposite Touya.

The dinner had gone unusually quiet. "Ahem..." Fujitaka cleared his throat to get his children's attention. When he took note that he had their attention he continued "Touya will officially get back his name as a Kinomoto and will no longer be your bodyguard Sakura" he smiled at them. She smiled back gratefully.

"And… Meiling will return from Hong Kong in two days, James feels better now so he'll be back in school tomorrow"

Sakura squealed in excitement almost jumping out of her chair. They chuckled at her response and Touya said "calm down Kaijuu".

He smirked seeing her response and did not realized what he had done.

Sakura growled and said "Sakura no Kaijuu!!" and stomped on his foot right under the dinner table.

Fujitaka smiled at his children grateful that were getting along.

* * *

She sat by her working desk in her room trying to finish off some homework. The vibrating phone caught her attention and she reached over to answer it.

"hey Sakura, have you thought of anything for the projects yet?" asked Tomoyo on the line.

"Umm… no, I haven't, I'm still trying to finish off some Math homework." Sakura replied sheepishly.

'Alright, well I got the guys' numbers; go get a pen and paper" Tomoyo told her.

"Okay, hold on." She quickly grabbed a pen and paper off the desk, she scribbled the numbers down.

After she had set aside the pen and paper, Tomoyo had to go. They said their goodnights before hanging up.

Sakura had decided to call Li to discuss their project since she had promised earlier. She brought the phone next to her as she played with her favorite pink pen.

"Moshi Moshi" someone answered the phone.

"Hi, can I speak to Li-san please" Sakura spoke into the phone.

"That would be me, who may you be?" answered Syaoran over the phone.

"Oh, its Sakura Kinomoto, I wanted to discuss some things about the project with you."

"Oh hi, Kinomoto-san I was just jotting down some ideas for the project. I was thinking about showing them to you tomorrow." Syaoran answered enthusiastically.

Sakura sighed _'how can he be so cheerful when I tend to like ignoring him'_

"Sure, that's fine with me, just don't forget to walk with the Chemistry text book tomorrow" she reminded him.

"I won't, see you tomorrow then"

"Sure, bye" With that said, she hung up the phone.

"Hey, was that Kinomoto-san?" asked Eriol sitting by the couch.

"Yeah, it was her, she called about the Chemistry Project… hey didn't Daidouji-san call you earlier?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Yea she did" Eriol turned away from the TV and looked at Syaoran.

'_How did they get our number'_ they both thought.

"I wonder how they got our number when we didn't give them it…" stated Eriol

"Yea, me too. It's weird" replied Syaoran before heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Sorry, but i had to end it here. I didn't know what else to write. I'm trying my best to update a chaptor at least every 10 days.

Please review!! I know i'm not good at writing but I don't mind if you tell me my faults.

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update before my 10days deadline, I've been really busy. Here is the third chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. It is the reviews that keep me want to continue to write more.

Sincere thanks goes to those who reviewed for my last chapter:

brightestoflights

madmanalpha

mistruthfully

_Please Review!!!_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey wait up!!" shouted a boy with brown eyes and spiky black hair as he ran up to two girls a few yards away.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked back and smiled innocently.

They had left their friend behind again. They played a not-so-innocent prank on him; leaving for school without him. He had to race through the streets to catch up with them in school. He had gone to grab something to drink in the kitchen waiting on them to get ready to head to school but the girls sneaked past the kitchen and left him there. When he asked Lena where they were he then realized that they abandoned him!

"You guys have to stop playing tricks like that, I'm might lose my job if your fathers finds out Sakura" he said when he finally reached them.

"You're not going to lose your job because of a prank I played James" she replied and then sighed. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"It's alright, we should get going classes will start soon" he said. Then he smirked and ruffled Sakura's hair before he ran off laughing.

"Argghh that James, I'm gonna get him" Sakura growled. Tomoyo laughed and said "I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will" and walked off with Sakura behind.

James had returned to school two days ago and of course he is one of Sakura's bodyguard. He is also a friend and somewhat a brother to her.

* * *

"Class, we have someone returning to school today, she was away in Hong Kong for some family matters" announced Terada-sensei.

Tomoyo smiled secretly while Sakura was wondering if the person Terada-sensei is talking about is the person she thinks it is.

"Please welcome back Li Meiling"

Meiling's eyes searched the classroom looking for her two friends, she had found them smiling happily but behind them seated were her two cousins. At that she smiled and smirked at the same time.

Sakura look up and smiled happily while Tomoyo squealed almost jumping up. Sakura didn't want to cause a commotion in class so she had decided to hold her excitement for later… unlike Tomoyo. Meiling's seat is always in front of Sakura. She walked towards the girls and made their greetings before the class continued their work.

Meanwhile…

'_What is Meiling doing here?' _Syaoran thought.

Eriol smiled secretly, he had known that Meiling has been in Tomoeda working on a project that Yelan and sent her on.

Meiling smiled inwardly, the reason she had to return to Hong Kong was because of a matter concerning her cousins who are also known as Syaoran and Eriol. From what she heard from her aunt Yelan, they had gone to England for a project but did not return to Hong Kong after it was completed. Her aunt Yelan had told her if she had any news on them she must call immediately.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're finally back!!" squealed Sakura jumping up and down like a three year old. Meiling and Tomoyo chuckled at her childish nature "Yes I'm back Sakura, you can stop jumping up and down, you're making me dizzy" Meling said as she pulled Tomoyo and Sakura into a big group hug.

Syaoran and Eriol saw the three girls squealing and hugging each other when they approached them.

"Ahem…" Syaoran cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, hi Li-san, Eriol-san" Tomoyo and Sakura greeted. Sakura then turned to Meiling and then made introductions "Li-san, Eriol-san, this is Meiling-chan" she said and then looked at Meiling and said "Meiling this is Li-san and Eriol-san".

Sakura blinked confusedly when she found Meiling and the guys half smiling and smirking. "Um guys, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong" Meiling replied nonchalantly. "It's just that I didn't expect to find my cousins here when I return" she smiled evilly at Syaoran and Eriol making them gulp.

"What! They're your cousins?" both Tomoyo and Sakura exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes, they are"

"Oh my god" mumbled Sakura.

"Don't worry too much Sakura, you can trust me" Meiling whispered beside her.

Sakura smiled meekly while Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey guys, I've got a good idea, let's go shopping after school" Tomoyo cheered.

"That's a great idea" seconded Meiling

Sakura grumbled something under her breath "yeah right a great idea... shopping my ass"

Too bad it didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran. He chuckled at her statement.

Meanwhile… Eriol was staring at Tomoyo intently. Tomoyo had caught his eyes when he set foot in this school. He likes her but isn't 100% sure.

Sakura had always hated to go shopping with her two girlfriends Tomoyo and Meiling. They would always buy a bunch of clothes especially for her and Tomoyo would buy fabrics to make dresses for Sakura to model for her. Tomoyo often made gowns for Sakura to attend formal parties which her father request for her presence.

When they go shopping they would drag Sakura from one place to another and have her try on different outfits. At the end of the day Sakura would feel like if she had been torn apart and today would be no different. It wasn't like Sakura hated shopping; she just dreaded going shopping for clothes _with _Tomoyo-the fashion fanatic.

With much pleading from Tomoyo and Meiling along with a string of threats, Syaoran and Eriol had no other choice but to accompany the girls to go shopping.

* * *

The five teenagers stepped into the crowded mall fill with many high school students. The A/C welcomed them as they inhaled the light cool breeze. Today had been terribly hot and they were very glad that they got away from the burning hot sun. The mall was a regular hang out spot for most high school students and some of their friends were there and they greeted each other before heading their own ways.

"Kawaii!!!" squealed Tomoyo as they came across a section where swimsuits were. "That is just the perfect bikini for you Sakura".

Sakura sighed, before she could muster up something to say Tomoyo and Meiling had literally dragged her into the store and pushed her into the changing room.

"You know… I don't really need a bikini" Sakura tried to reason in the changing room.

"Oh yes you do" the girls stated as a matter-of-factly.

She gave up; there was no way she would win an argument when the two of them teamed up against her.

The guys were sitting listening to the girls bickering away; it was quite an amusing scene. Just then Sakura stepped out of the changing room timidly like a frightened rabbit. Syaoran's jaw dropped to the floor; he was gawking! Eriol chuckled and told him "stop drooling; you look like a hungry dog". Syaoran scowled and glared at him before turning back to the girls.

"You look hot" Meiling said with a sideways wink. "Oh my… It's perfect" whispered a starry eyed Tomoyo.

"Yeah, you look great Sakura-san" Eriol complimented and jabbed Syaoran in the ribs making him say "yea, you look nice" and looked away as if looking at her would burn him.

Sakura blushed crimson from all the compliments.

* * *

After two hours of shopping, the guys were carrying handfuls of bags with them. Boy… were they tired. Syaoran glared at Meiling's back while Eriol was mumbling to himself "I think I'm going to die".

James came to pick up the girls to go home. They guys put their bags into the trunk before heading back to their own car. Syaoran headed to the driver seat but not before glaring at James _'why is he always driving Sakura to and fro, who is he to her"_ he thought.

In the car with Syaoran and Eriol. "You like her don't you" asked a smirking Eriol. "Like who?"Syaoran replied pretending like he didn't know who Eriol was referring to. Of course he had felt an attraction towards her he never felt before but was he really falling for her?

"Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. I'm saying that you like Sakura, don't you?"

Syaoran ran his hand through his messy chocolate brown hair and replied "No I don't, what makes you think that?"

Honestly, he doesn't know if he likes her or not, he just knows that he feels attracted to her.

Eriol sighed. _'He doesn't realize it but it's obvious, he'll come around soon'_ he thought.

* * *

Syaoran plopped down on his forest green bed and lay staring at the ceiling _'you like her don't you?' 'Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. I'm saying that you like Sakura don't you?' _Eriol's voice rang in his head.

'_Do I like her?'_ he thought. It was a frustrating situation for him; he had never felt this way around any girls, as a matter of fact he never had much friends who were girls either.

"Of course I don't, at least not in that sense, I like her as a friend" he muttered and assured himself before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

With the girls.

"Ahhh… NO!!!" screamed a girl running across the hall and up the stairs. She was being chased with two really hyped girls with something really skimpy in their hands. She ran in her room slamming the door behind and dove right in her soft and comfortable bed and hid behind the covers.

"Sakura! Come on out, it's not that bad" one girl stated behind the door.

"Yea come on Saku, it'll be the only and last time ever. We promise" said the second girl

"Don't make us break down the door, now open up" the first girl said and whispered to the other girl "Meiling, go to Lena and ask her for Sakura's bedroom key" Meiling ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Lena.

Tomoyo was trying desperately to persuade Sakura to open the door but to no avail.

"Tomoyo, I got it" whispered Meiling when she arrived at the bedroom.

"Oh yes…hahaaha…" she gave off an evil laugh as they open the door. They jumped and straddled a screaming and kicking Sakura on the bed. "Finally, we can get my video of my Kawaii Sakura in lingerie!!" squealed Tomoyo along with a chuckling Meiling. Tomoyo had gotten the idea of making a video when she saw Sakura in the bikini.

* * *

Please review!!! This is where I'll be stopping now, i'm really busy these days but I'll try to update soon..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back with the 4th chapter. Sincere thanks goes to my reviewers!!! I noticed that a lot of people are reading but they're not reviewing but if you can… then PLEASE do so. I would really appreciate it.

There will be some new people appearing in this Chapter... Read on to Find Out!! and **review!!** thats what Keeps me writing more!!

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since the return of James and Meiling. Sakura and Syaoran got more acquainted with each other and allowed each other to be called by their first names; it had been awkward to them as first but the names rolled off their tongues almost perfectly. Sakura was still experiencing math problems and their teacher had asked Syaoran to tutor her for one year, one whole year! If she hadn't sucked at math then she wouldn't have gotten herself into this situation and the worst thing was that Syaoran always love to tease her about her math skills.

"Argghh!" she screamed pulling at her auburn tresses desperately. She had been trying to figure out an answer to a geometry question for the last 15 minutes and she still hadn't got it.

"Aww… poor Sakura isn't getting out a simple math problem" teased an amber eyed boy entering the room with some snacks and drinks for the both of them.

"Bug off!" she grumbled angrily as he smirked knowing that he was getting at her last nerves, much to his pleasure. They had decided to do their project and his math tutoring at his apartment when Sakura had made up an excuse as to why not to go to her house; of course she doesn't want to reveal her identity.

"Alright, I'm sorry Ok?" he said as he placed down the snacks and sat down next to her "let's see which problem you have trouble with"

He took a pencil and helped her correct some of her mistakes before going to do his homework, and of course after a few minutes she would have problems again. He would have to spend at least ten minutes explaining one sum just so that Sakura would finally get it. It was overbearing!!

Syaoran sighed deeply grateful that it was finally over. Sakura started to put away some books into her backpack then she noticed a picture by the corner with a scowling boy and a smiling girl. She walked up to it and looked closely; it was Syaoran and Meiling when they were younger, another picture next to that caught her eyes there was woman who looked like in their 40's, four smiling girls and Syaoran.

"That's my mother and my four sisters" Syaoran said as he walked up to her.

Sakura eyes widened at the statement. "You have FOUR sisters??" she nearly shouted.

"Yes, and they are quite annoying too" Syaoran smiled at her reaction.

"Do you miss your family?" she asked gently moving on to another picture.

"No, not really" he stated. He really hoped that the conversation wouldn't lead into something more about his family and decided to change the topic of their conversation.

"So, since we're finished with our work, you want to go for some ice-cream?"

"That'd be great!" Sakura giggled like a ten year old.

* * *

On the way to the ice cream parlor they had met up with Eriol and Tomoyo, and of course Eriol had asked Tomoyo out. It happened a few days after the group went shopping, Eriol insisted to walk Tomoyo home that day because she went home a little late and just before they had approached her home he had worked up the courage to ask her out and she said yes.

So on this sunny Saturday on their date they had met up with Syaoran and Sakura and found themselves sitting at a table out looking the parking lot.

"Guys, what flavor ice-cream do you want? I'm going to order them" Syaoran asked as he got up to go order.

"I'll have a vanilla" stated a smiling Tomoyo

"I'll have the same as Tomoyo" Eriol said.

"And you Sakura?" he turned to look at her.

"I'll have a strawberry with chocolate chips please" she stated

"Coming right up!"

While Syaoran was getting their ice creams, the three was chatting away about random topics and gossips which Eriol found rather girly and boring and finally decided to keep quiet instead. After what seemed like forever Syaoran finally returned with their ice creams. They sat eating and chatting away without even thinking about all the stress at school.

* * *

Sakura decided to take a walk around the park after bidding goodbye to her friends. She walked around the park aimlessly enjoying the scenery of beautiful cherry blossom which gave off a calming sensation. Upon arriving, she walked up to the swing quickly and sat down pushing herself lightly off the ground and into the air. It was a great feeling; it felt like flying in the air as if there's not a care in the world. She had desired and yearned for her mother to be here to care and love her but it was impossible, Nadeshiko died after giving birth to Sakura. She only knew of her mother through the stories that her father told her.

She stared up at the sky with glistening tears sliding down her gentle face, just then a hand outstretch with a handkerchief was offered to her. Sakura look at the hand then up at the person.

"Syaoran!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He simply smiled gently towards her and replied with a teasing tone "I was just walking home and I decided to talk a walk through the park when I saw a girl here, she looked lonely and sad so I decided to come and talk to her"

"Oh really, is that so?" she responded with a slight smile.

"Yes cherry blossom" he smiled when he noticed her twitch when she called her that.

"So tell me; what's wrong? You were crying…" he asked as he sat in the swing next to hers.

She stayed silent for a while as he watched her for a reaction and upon seeing her uncomfortable with the question he said "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just that I don't like seeing girls cry"

Sakura smiled gratefully and said "thanks"

"No problem, you're my friend and a friend in need is a friend indeed!" he replied smiling.

Syaoran then got up and stood behind her as she turned to him confused, "what are you doing Syaoran?"

"Oh nothing really, just something to cheer you up" he smirked as he pushed her off her feet and into the air on the swing.

"Ahhh! Oh my god! You scared me" Sakura said and laughed as she flew up in the air once more.

* * *

"Hey Syaoran!" A girl with curly black hair and blue eyes greeted with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Hi Mia, what's up?" Syaoran replied as they walked down the hall

Mia Lenski is transfer student from America, she had attended this school even before Syaoran came along and she had had a crush on him for a while. She is a kind and shy girl most of the times and so different from the set of friends that she hung out with; the "bitches" of Tomoeda High.

"Nothing much. Some friends and I are going to the movies this afternoon, and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, sure. why not? What time and where to meet you guys?" Syaoran answered as they slowed down a little to state the place and time.

"Umm, what about by the front gate right after school"

"Sure, see you then!" he said with a smile and headed to his next class.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mia screamed happily as she joined her friends in her class.

"What's wrong with you now huh Mia?" asked a girl with dark brown eyes and wavy drown hair looking not interested at all.

"You guys are not going to believe who I got to come with us to the movies!" she nearly shouted delighted.

"Who? You sound so hyper" asked another girl who was a red head with grey eyes.

"Yeah, so who is it? Don't let it be a dork." asked the first girl.

"Elizabeth! He's not a dork!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." The girl Elizabeth replied snobbishly at the same time with the other girl.

"Vanessa! Not you too!" she screamed helplessly. She had always wondered why her friends were so mean and yet she still hangs out with them.

"Whatever Mia"

Just then the teacher came in disrupting their little conversation.

Mia sat in class smiling happily while her friends were wondering what the heck was wrong with her. Elizabeth and Vanessa had tried to break Mia out of her shell many times but I never worked and they still try very hard to succeed and have her apart of her groupies.

* * *

Meiling and Sakura walked down the hall and headed to their lockers. Sakura punched in her code and opened her locker to put in some stuff ; just as she slammed it shut a head with chocolate colored hair popped up beside her locker and she literally jumped and almost screamed while Meiling was laughing her ass off.

"Hey Saku, Meiling!" Syaoran greeted.

"Hi Syaoran!" Meiling greeted with a smile on her face and Sakura mumbled incoherent curses.

"Sorry guys but I can't walk with you today; I'm going to the movies with Mia and some of her friends" he said as he looked for the said girl at the front gate.

"Ok, sure" they replied. Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed; since they had became closer friends they almost did everything together.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" he waved as he walked away.

Sakura stared at him heading towards a girl waiting at the front gate for him and saw them exchange greetings with smiles on their faces. She reluctantly turned away and starting to drag Meiling away. Meiling let her be dragged by Sakura out of the campus with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Alright chapter 4 mission accomplished!! Please **REVIEW!! **I would love to continue this story but please review!!


End file.
